


The Damsel In Distress Job

by Actually_Felicity_Smoak



Category: Leverage
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Kinda, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Felicity_Smoak/pseuds/Actually_Felicity_Smoak
Summary: I was talking to my husband about the Damsel In Distress trope talk episode, and somewhere in the conversation we stumbled across the idea of someone trying to damsel Parker.  The image was so funny I had to write up a ficlet with it.





	The Damsel In Distress Job

Hardison walked in chortling. "Oh this is just too good. You guys gotta see this."

"What?" Eliot took the phone from his hand, then almost slammed it face down on the table. "Dammit, Hardison! I don't need to know if you and Parker are getting kinky."

"What? No, man. That's nasty! Read the message!" Hardison made a face as he pushed the phone back to Eliot. Cautiously, Eliot picked it up and scrolled. Sophie peered over his shoulder.

"If you want to see your girlfriend again, you will do as I say," she read out loud. "Parker's been taken... hostage?" She looked to Hardison curiously.

"I was approached a couple weeks ago by a guy wanted me to do some hacking for him. I inquired into the nature of his proposed project, decided it didn't suit my current inclinations, and declined. Apparently he didn't wanna take no for an answer."

Nate took the phone and looked at the picture of Parker chained to a wall. He rolled his eyes and punched in the number at the bottom of the message. Everyone leaned in as he put it on speakerphone. 

"Hardison?" A man's gravelly, angry voice sounded in the room. 

"Ah, this is Hardison's... agent." Nate said casually. 

"I will speak to Hardison only. Or the blonde gets it!" 

Nate rolled his eyes. "She's already escaped, hasn't she?" 

"What? Of course not, I have her right --" there was a pause. "Wait." Rapid footsteps, and then the connection closed. 

Everyone made eye contact. And giggled. 

***

A few minutes later, Nate's cell phone rang. Nate pulled it out, checked the caller ID, and answered it. 

"Yeah? Hang on, I'm gonna put you on speaker." He pressed a button and placed the phone on the table. 

"OK," Parker's voice, now, filled the room. They could hear the clink of handcuffs being swung around her finger, back and forth, as she paced.

"Where are you?" Sophie asked. 

"In this office. The guy tried to lock me up in the boiler room of his own corporate HQ, can you believe it? So what are we gonna do to him?" 

"What, what do you mean?" Nate asked. 

"The guy _kidnapped_ me. We're not gonna let that slide are we?" 

"You were hardly inconvenienced," Nate pointed out. 

"It's the principle of the thing!" Parker said indignantly. 

"It does set a bad precedent, Nate." Eliot shrugged off Nate's glare. "Lettin' people kidnap your people, it's not a good habit to get into." 

"So wha wha... what, you want me to run a job on this guy with no background, no info, no preparation, just because he delayed Parker's Starbucks run?" Nate was glaring at everyone now. 

Sophie was equally unmoved by his glare. "Yes, Nate. That's exactly what we want." 

Nate looked over at Hardison, who shrugged. "We don't have any other clients this week."

Nate closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine." When he opened his eyes again he spoke briskly. "Hardison, call him back, see what he wants. Parker, see what he's got in his safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my husband about the Damsel In Distress trope talk episode, and somewhere in the conversation we stumbled across the idea of someone trying to damsel Parker. The image was so funny I had to write up a ficlet with it.


End file.
